


Leave Your Hat On

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Mihawk x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just how you had ended up pressed against the bedroom door of Dracule Mihawk with his hot, insistent mouth against your own, you had no idea, but one thing was for sure – you were not about to complain.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Hat On

Just how you had ended up pressed against the bedroom door of Dracule Mihawk with his hot, insistent mouth against your own, you had no idea, but one thing was for sure – you were not about to complain. 

His hands trailed lazily down your sides, stopping to gently cup your backside, pulling you tighter against him. You moaned against his lips, tracing unsteady fingers across the lines of his exposed abs, causing him to hum with pleasure under your touch. Feather light kisses followed the line of your jaw to your ear, his warm, wine-tainted breath rustling your hair.

“ _Te necesito_ ,” he whispered and you shuddered, gasping as he nibbled at your ear lobe. You could not understand a word of what he said, but the low, husky tone of his voice told you all you needed to know.

“ _Se mío esta noche_.” 

It was not a question yet you felt the need to answer all the same, nodding your head as he watched you imploringly through eyes of liquid gold from beneath the brim of his feathered hat. A small smile played at the corner of his mouth before he swooped in to capture your lips once again with renewed fervor. Your hands found their way to the back of his neck, tugging lightly at the dark feathery hair at his nape.

With one strong hand about your waist he lifted you, letting you wrap your legs tightly around him as he fumbled distractedly with the door handle. It swung inward and he carried you inside, shutting the door tightly after him with his foot.

He set you lightly on the edge of the tall bed, your legs either side of his narrow waist, arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. With a mischievous grin, you snatched the hat from his head, placing it on your own. Slightly too big, it fell over your eyes, plunging you into darkness.

“How do I look?” you asked peeking out from under the brim.

He smiled. “ _Bella_ ,” he breathed, taking you in. “It suits you.”

“You think so?” You grinned.

“I know so,” he said, his lips brushing your cheek.

“I doubt it suits me as well as you.” You chuckled and went to remove the hat from your head but he caught your hand.

“Leave it on,” he purred, making you blush.

The swordsman moved in to kiss you again, his tongue asking entrance. You happily obliged, enjoying the faint, lingering taste of red wine. His hands busied themselves with the buttons of your blouse, moving with efficiency and precision, and soon the cool night air flowed freely across your back and stomach, the white folds of your shirt fluttering forgotten to the floor. Likewise, your hands found his shoulders, slowly sliding off his heavy brocade coat and letting it crumple to the floor.

The both of you took the opportunity to explore each other’s bodies, fingers tracing and caressing, mouths biting hungrily, licking, savouring the taste of salt and skin. He deftly unclasped your bra and you allowed him to push you back onto the covers, kicking off his boots in the process, his lips and tongue eager at you breasts. You gasped, arching into him, your fingers clenching almost painfully at his scalp.

Feather kisses trailed down your stomach until you felt his fingers at the clasp of your jeans, popping the button with expert precision, and sliding them down over your thighs before tossing them to the floor, followed closely by your panties.

His golden eyes skated appreciatively over your moonlit form, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Blushing, you looked away, attempting to cover yourself in your embarrassment. You felt a gentle hand on your cheek, urging you to meet his gaze.

“What’s wrong, _querida_?” he asked gently.

“I’m just… nervous…”

“Is it your first time?”

You shook your head but still refused to meet his gaze. He smirked and pulled his hat low over your eyes, effectively blindfolding you, and leaned in close to whisper in your ear. A shudder went through you at the sound of his voice.

“Just relax, _florecita_ , and know that I would never hurt you.”

You swallowed and nodded, awaiting his next move. You could sense him hovering above you, but all you could see was blackness.

“ _Tú eres mi amor_ …”

He kissed your collarbone.

“ _Mi vida_ …”

Your throat.

“ _Mi tesoro_ …”

Your lips, before following your jawline up to your ear once again. You listened intently with bated breath, your body already warm and flustered from the mere sound of the words rolling from his tongue.

“ _Quiero hacerte el amor_ …”

As he muttered those words against your skin, his fingers trailed lower, skimming across your stomach leaving your nerves tingling in their wake, coming to a rest between your legs. You moaned at his touch, at each and every sensation heightened by your blindness. He slid a single digit inside, agonizingly slow, making you gasp and beg for more, to which he happily obliged.

All too soon, his fingers left you and you whimpered at their loss, your breath rapid and heavy. You could sense him smirking at your flustered state and his weight disappeared from your body as you heard a jingling and the rustling of clothing being discarded. The weight soon returned along with his lips at your throat and a hardness pressing against your inner thigh. You gasped and pressed your hips into his in anticipation. He chuckled.

“Are you ready, _querida_?” he asked, the vibrations from his lips sending electricity through your skin. A liquid heat began to pool in your lower abdomen, your muscles clenching deliciously. You nodded.

He entered you, a low growl escaping his throat as he felt you twitch and clench around him, almost unraveling him then and there. Yet he restrained himself, his breath fast and shallow, head buried in the crook of your neck. He moved slowly, waiting for you to adjust, even though it must have been agony for him to endure.

Impatient, you gripped his hair, bringing his mouth down against yours in a desperate kiss. He growled as your teeth sank into his lower lip, and he pushed forward in one swift motion, sheathing himself to the hilt.

Arms encircling you, holding you close against his body, he rolled his hips rhythmically and you could feel each and every muscle of his chest tense and shift beneath his skin. Your hands roamed, nails raking and clawing at his back, fingers running through his feathery hair. Your touch was like fire, and he groaned and gasped as he increased his pace, golden eyes closed in bliss. You met each of his thrusts eagerly, urging him deeper, harder, faster, until you felt the knot in your abdomen coil tighter and tighter, almost to breaking point.

“ _Mierda_ ,” he groaned as he felt himself reaching his limit, but you reached yours first, back arching from the bed, moaning his name as your nerve endings seared with pleasure. Your tightening grip on his hair and the clenching of your walls around him sent him spiraling, releasing with one last, hard thrust with which he let out a string of foreign words, before collapsing against your heaving chest.

He kissed your skin and wrapped his arms around your waist, his sharp, hawk-like eyes watching you through the darkness. You smiled back sleepily, eyelids drifting shut. His hat had fallen forgotten onto the pillow, and he scooped it up to set it back on your head, smiling affectionately as it fell over your eyes. He kissed you deeply.

“ _Te amo_ …” he murmured, before letting you drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Te necesito - I need you  
> Se mía esta noche - be mine tonight  
> Bella - beautiful  
> Querida - darling/sweetheart; a term of endearment  
> Florecita - "little flower"  
> Tú eres mi amor - you are my love  
> Mi vida - my life  
> Mi tesoro - my treasure  
> Quiero hacerte el amor - I want to make love to you  
> Te amo - I love you


End file.
